The Golden Pair
by Bloodbeast9
Summary: A complete rewrite of each episode that includes romance. Maybe a little or maybe a lot, better read to find out. (Warning added scenes that do not exist) Kuroko x Kagami
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, this may prove to much for me but I want to try either way. As long as I get some good reviews then maybe I'll have the encouragement to finish through this (going to be) long story._

_There wont be that much changes yet since it's only the beginning of the story. So I shall warn you that it'll be a bit slow paste for a while._

Kuroko **X **kagami

Note: This (~) before a person talking means that there thinking it.

**_Episode 1: I am Kuroko_**

* * *

**Seiren Private High School**

* * *

The school was buzzing with new students, groups of teens wondered around the schools front yard it almost looked like a festival. Well it kinda was with all the school clubs trying to get the attention of the new students who are looking forward to joining one.

"Interested in Rugby?"

"Have you ever played Shogi?"

"You got to play baseball if you're Japanese!"

"Swimming! It feels great!"

Each club was yelling anything to attract attention, members were walking around with signs above their heads and handing out flyers to passing by students.

A boy who slightly looks like a monkey was raising a flyer above his head yelled out to the crowd, he had a pile in his right hand and a single one on his left. Two other boys who seem to be handing out the same club paper were just behind him.

"Basketball! Basketball club!"

He yelled out. The flyer had a line-art of a basketball and he waved it around in hopes that they would see it as they pass by.

"How'd you like to join the basketball club?"

He yelled out again, the boy who was facing the other way behind him turn and spoke.

"Koganei, you can't be serious."

The boy told him, as he also turned to look at Koganei. Koganei had short layered dark brown hair and his iris was small making his eyes look bigger but they were they also were brown. He responded.

"How else am I suppose to say it?"

he asked the other who had black hair just a bit longer than Koganeis and has dark gray eyes. He fully turned to face Koganei and raised his right index finger to make a statement.

"New kids, join the basketball club!"

He said confidently. Then added another.

"The basketball club needs some serious help!"

Koganei pinged away.

"I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki."

All the while the silent one remained at work handing out the basketball flyers, Koganei noticed and called out to him.

"Mitobe, make sure they hear you!"

He only responded with a nod, Koganei pouted to his response. Mitobe has thick eyebrows and sleepy eyes, but he was fully awake. His hair was also thick jet black and longer than Izukis.

"You're not gonna do it, are you?"

He asked as a blue haired boy who's focus was on a book walked by unnoticed. Followed just behind was another that caught Koganeis attention.

"Hey, do you have a minute?"

Koganei spoke to the boy.

**-Following the blue hair teen.-**

* * *

He was walking and reading the book in his hands when he passed by a recruiter.

"You're a reader, aren't you?"

The recruiter said who had square glasses, but the person he was talking to was not the blue haired teen. It was a boy who also was reading but was walking just shy from behind him.

"How about the literature club?"

He dramatically pulled out one of his club flyers and handed it to the boy, he responded with a little shock but still took the flyer of his hands.

"Sorry, but this is just a manga."

The boy spoke to the recruiter but was talked back immediately.

"Manga are books, too."

He stated, all the while the blue haired teen continued to walk off into the crowd. The boy finally got to a clearing just in front of the map board, he looked at it and saw that is showed the locations of each club stand. He eyed it carefully and spotted a certain club that the he seemed to be interested in. The basketball club.

**-Resuming to Koganei, Izuki and Mitobe-**

* * *

Koganei: "Basketball! Basketball club!"

Izuki: "Join the club and you'll be cute, too!"

Mitobe: "..."

Just as Koganei was going to call out again a shadow blocked the sun from touching him, he paused for a moment to see what it was that created the shadow.

"Are you guys in the basketball club?"

A deep voice spoke, Koganei looked up to see a towering boy before him and a silver chain with a ring as its pendent hung around his neck.

-**At the basketball club stand.****-**

* * *

Two people were sitting down under the shade, the one on the left was a girl with short light brown hair and reddish brown eyes. The one on the right was a boy with short black hair, shorter than Koganeis he also has green-grayish eyes behind oval rimless glasses.

"Just a few more would be nice."

The girl spoke with a hoping voice as the boy beside her added a comment.

"We couldn't even get ten."

The girl who was looking at the clip board put it back down and regained her enthusiasm.

"We're just getting started."

She turned to look at him.

"We're a new school."

She raised he hand with two fingers up as she spoke.

"If we win the Inter-High and Winter cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year."

The boy looked less confident and he repositioned his body.

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?"

He asked and she replied with her own question.

"Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?"

Her question seemed to have effected him because he raised his hands above his head and rested his elbows on the table. His head was looking down as if he was praying and spoke a small reassuring chant.

Hyuga: "I'll do my best. I will do my best."

She looked around.

"I wonder how the recruitment is going? If they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be..."

She turned back around to the sound of some one approaching. Suddenly she was face to face with Koganei, he had a water fall of tears and his mouth shaped as monkeys.

Koganei: "The new students are here."

He said shakily. She was shocked and could only reply with.

"What?"

"Is this the basketball club?"

The same deep voice asked the question, and finally she looked up to see who it was that was asking. A tall boy with red hair and piercing red eyes looked down at her, his eyebrows spiking to make two ends. He was holding Koganei up by the back of his school uniform collar, everyone at the table paused with amazement.

"yeah."

The girl nodded.

_~"Who is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger."_

"I want to join."

He said as he pulled the chair back and stepped over it.

"what?"

He sat down hard and dropped Koganei on the table.

"The basketball club."

He said. Dumbfounded for only a moment she spoke with a little joy and shock in her voice.

"Um, Welcome, welcome! Wait a minute!"

Hyuga passed her a cup of water so she could pass it to the red hair boy before her. She then placed it in front of him.

"I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year."

He gladly took it and chugged it down.

"We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be..."

"I don't care. I'm going after I leave my name."

He interrupted. Putting down the cup and picked up the pen he wrote down his name, Huyga looked very UN-pleased with his attitude. She was watching him sign when she was surprised to she that he didn't write down his reason for joining.

"huh, do you don't have a reason for joining?"

* * *

**_-_**_The Club Sign-Up Form_**_-_**

**_Boy's Basketball Club_**

_Name:_ Kagami Taiga

_Previous School:_ *Somewhere in America*

Reasons:

* * *

Kagami picked up the cup and finished what was left, gulping it down with three bobs of his Adam apple. After he finished he crushed the cup in his hand.

"Not really. Basketball's the same, no matter where you join in japan."

He got up and was about to leave when her throw the cup over his shoulder and landing it straight into the trash can. She watched with aww as he was skilled with his aiming. She watched as he walked off, Koganei who has remained silent up until now spoke up.

Koganei: "He's terrifying!"

Koganeis face was full of shock and fear.

Koganei: "Is he really a first year high school student?"

Izuki: "He's one in a million."

Koganei quickly raised his head to look at the two who finally joind them at the stand.

Koganei: "You! Where have you been hiding?"

Huyga looked at the clip board that held Kagamis sign-up form.

Hyuga: "Kagami Taiga. He went to middle school in America. Must of learned from the source."

"Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary."

Koganei: "Yo!"

He got the attention of the two behind the table.

Koganei: "You forgot this club request."

"Oh, Sorry. Let's see Kuroko Testuya...huh? but I don't remember him at all."

Koganei passed the page to her and she read through it.

* * *

_**-**The Club Sign-Up Form**-**_

**_Boy's Basketball Club_**

_Name:_ Kuroko Testuya

_Previous School:_ Teiko Middle School

_Reasons:_ I was here the whole time, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Teiko Middle School Basketball club.

* * *

The moment she read 'Teiko Middle School Basketball Club' She zoomed her face to the page.

Hyuga: "What's wrong?"

She moved the page away from her face in bewilderment.

"H-he's from the Teiko basketball club."

Hyuga: "Teiko? You mean _the_ Teiko?"

"Yeah! And if he's a first year, me must be from the Generation of Miracles!"

Hyuga: "Generation of Miracles...That famous group?"

He looked at her with amazement. She nodded, then knotted her finger in her hair as she leaned back.

"AAAHHHH! Why can't I remember that golden egg's face!?"

She squirmed in her sit in frustration.

**-Somewhere in the crowd-**

* * *

Kagami Tiaga was walking through the crowd with his hand in his pocket not caring for any other club but the basketballs.

_~Girl from the basketball stand: "And that guy just came back from America. This year's first years could be ridiculous!"_

The blue hair boy was walking only a few feet away from Kagami, still reading his book. He steals a glance up at Taigas back.

**-Time skip-**

* * *

In the gyms, all members that had signed up were at present including the second year regulars.

"All right, looks like all the first years are here!"

The girl from the stand was talking with one of the club members.

One of the first years elbowed to the one beside him, and leaned in to whisper.

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?"

The other replied.

"She's a second year, right?"

"If only she were sexier..."

Hyuga then appeared behind them, both his hands in the shape of a fist punched the back of their heads simultaneously.

Hyuga: "Moron's, you're wrong."

The one they were talking about than walked up to them as the tried to reduce the pain from the back of their heads with their hands. As they notice her they both asked.

"what?"

Riko: "I'm the boy's basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you."

All the first years in the gyms all screamed out.

"WHAT!?"

The one who elbowed the other pointed to the old man who sat down behind her on the bench.

"It's not him?"

Riko: "That's our adviser, Takeda-sensei."

He shakily looked up to the sound of his name, while smiling at the members. The two couldn't help but ask.

"Seriously?"

Another said.

"You've got to be kidding.

Riko: "Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei, you guys..."

She first faced away from them then drastically turned around.

Riko: "Take off your shirts!"

A low huh? escaped the first years, the their voices broke to a yell.

First years: "WHAT! WHY!?"

Riko only gave a smirk for a reply.

All the first year boys lined up and had their shirts off. She was walking across them like she was the captain of a military team. And she played that role beautifully, stopping at each new member to point out there needed improvement areas.

Riko: "Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak. I bet you do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team."

First year: "O-okay."

She looked at the other beside and simply said.

Riko: "You're to stiff."

Then she continued onwards, the two who she just commented were amazed.

Riko in the background: "Do some stretches after you bathe."

First year: "Seriously? She's right."

Riko in the background: "You.."

First year: "What do you mean?"

Riko in the background: "You should strengthen up a bit."

First year: "How'd she know that just from looking at us?"

Riko in the background: "Try some sprints on your own.

Hyuga had walked up to the three baffled first years.

Hyuga: "Her dad's a sports trainer. Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers."

When Riko was looking at Kagami taigas body she was staring with her mouth open full of aw. She saw his numbers and they were incredible.

Hyuga: "I wouldn't expect any less from a coach."

Kagami only stood there shirtless with an amazing body to show, not really caring about how the coach was staring at him. But it was a bit discomforting so to hid it he asked a question.

Kagami: "What?"

Snapping out of it, she reviewed his numbers again.

_~Riko: "What... what is this? All his numbers are through the roof. These aren't the values of a first year high school boy! I can't even see his potential. I've never seen anything like this. Such raw talent!"_

Hyuga: "Coach! What are you staring at?"

Hyuga had brought her back to reality.

Riko: " Sorry, Um..."

Hyuga: "You looked at all of them. Kagami's the last one."

Riko: "Really? Huh? Is Kuroko-kun here?"

Riko took a look around.

Hyuga: "Oh, that kid from Teiko..."

Everyone began to wonder who they were talking about, creating whispers in the gym.

_~Riko: "I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him."_

Riko: "Looks like he's not here today. All right, let's get started with practice!"

She punch the air above her head to indicate that practice was starting when suddenly a boy moved his hand like her was going to ask a question.

"Um, excuse me."

They were at a standstill, he remain silent as she was because of shock.

_~Riko: "How long has he been there?"_

Kuroko: "I'm Kuroko."

He stated, the blue hair boy before her said he was Kuroko? He had a beautiful light blue hair and matching blue eyes, though his eyes almost looked like of a dead fish, there is still life with in them. It took her a few seconds to register his presence, she pulled back her hand and screamed.

Hyuga: "What? How long have you been there?"

He asked the question every one else was thinking.

Kuroko: "I've been here the whole time."

_~Riko: "He was right in front of me and I didn't notice? What? Did he say he's Kuroko? What? He's practically invisible!"_

Hyuga and Koganei ran up to the dumbfounded Riko and an emotionless Kuroko.

Koganei: "What? This guy's part of the Generation of Miracles? He couldn't have been a regular."

Hyuga: "Of course not. Right, Kuroko-kun?"

The three Riko, Hyuga, and Koganei looked at him like they were right but they couldn't be more wrong.

Kuroko: "I played in games."

Of course it didn't truly cross their minds so they began to agree like he had agreed to them first.

Hyuga: "Right? ... What?"

Koganei: "What?"

he looked away thinking about what Kuroko just said to them.

Koganei and Hyuga freaked out, Riko only seemed to be annoyed with the screaming they were doing.

Koganei & Hyuga: "WHAT!?"

while the were questioning their new member Kuroko, Kagami was only interested into one thing they had said.

_~Kagami: "Generation of Miracles? What's that?"_

Riko: "Take off your shirt!"

Kuroko looked a little surprise but still nodded and started to take off his shirt.

Kuroko: "What? Okay."

The more she looked at him the more she was disappointed and completely shocked.

**-Time skip-**

* * *

Riko was on her way home, taking the transport bus. She listened to her music while thinking about the new first years, Kuroko played in her mind. She looked out the window using it as a board to put out her imagination, there in her mind was Kurokos body with his stats shows very low numbers. Having enough thinking she looked away from the window.

_~Riko: "Who is he? His stats are way to low. All his numbers are below average. On top of that, he's already almost at his limit. There's no way he could have been a regular on such a strong team. What on earth..."_

**-Else were at a street basketball court-**

* * *

A basketball went through the hoop, a certain red head jugged up to the ball and picked it up to shot another score. Out of the blue his vision blurred just before his next shot making him miss. The miss ball bounced off the rim and landed in the hand of a blue hair boy. Kuroko stood there watching him.

Kagami: "When did you get here?"

Kuroko: "Nice to see you."

Kagami: "What the hell are you doing?"

Asking rather harshly.

Kuroko: "What are _you_ doing here by yourself?"

Throwing the question back at him as well as the ball, Kagami catches it no problem.

Kagami: "Nothing. I'm not doing anything."

He said.

Kuroko: "Is that so?"

Kuroko stared at him, taking in Kagamis features. He was tall, much taller that of himself not that it was obvious. Kuroko was smaller than most of the players even the fist years. To be completely honest he was the shortest player in the team excluding the coach. Even though Kagamis body was hidden underneath the Seiren school uniform he could tell he was ripped, abs and all. Why Kuroko was thinking of this then he had no clue but the moment he first saw Kagami he knew that he was the one.

Kagami: "I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here. I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going."

He gave Kuroko a cold stare sharpening his eyes more than they already were. As he paused from his chatting he looked over Kuroko, he looked so week. Fragile even, like if he were to truly play he would get broken before anyone knew it. But somehow everyone was commenting on how he couldn't have been on the Teiko middle school basketball team yet he claimed that he was. Was he strong or was her weak? A breeze went by pushing Kurokos hair forward and Kagamis back.

Kagami: "I heard all about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are."

He put the ball on his index finger and began to spin it.

Kagami: "People who can succeed smell different from the rest."

He then tossed the ball back to Kuroko who in return caught it with both hands.

Kagami: "But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you... You don't smell like anything. And your strength has not scent. Let me see. Show me... Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is."

Kagami was challenging Kuroko to a one on one basket ball match. Kuroko didn't know what to say at first, he was no pro especially if it was going to be against Kagami. But he too wanted to see how good he was, by actually experiencing his movements.

Kuroko: "How Fortunate. I've also been hoping to play against you."

He started to unzipped his school cardigan and pulled it off, swing it to his side as if he was throwing it.

Kuroko: "One on one."


	2. Chapter 2

_The story format may have changed a bit while I was writing the second half of episode 1 so I'll apologies now. If you guys see anything than needs correcting please point it out, it's much appreciative. _

_In this chapter I want to go a little deeper into the thoughts of Kuroko._

Kuroko **X **kagami

Note: This (~) before a person talking means that there thinking it.

**_Episode 1: I am Kuroko_**

* * *

_~Were we left off.~_

Kuroko unzipped his school cardigan and pulled it off, swing it to his side as if he was throwing it.

Kuroko: "One on one."

Kagami smirked with agreement.

Kagami: "You wanna go?"

Kagami was the first to hold the ball, he dribbled if for a minute looking to see what Kuroko might do. When he showed no signs of movement Kagami went in for the shot. To his complete and utter surprise he easily passed him with no problem, Kuroko's attempt to stop him was far weaker than what her was expecting.

_~Kagami: "He's..."_

The more he played the more frustrating it was to play with such a weak player.

_~Kagami: "He's..."_

Kuroko was going to shot when Kagami easy slapped it out of his grip, that was the last straw. Kuroko when to go fetch the ball.

_~Kagami: "He's so weak I could die. Even though they weren't blessed with physical strength, there have been plenty of athletes who excelled by polishing their skills. But this guy's hardly better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting. There's nothing good about him."_

Kuroko picked up the ball.

_~Kagami: "This is ridiculous."_

Kagami: "You've got to be kidding me."

Kuroko jugged back to Kagami.

Kagami: "Have you even been listening? How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think you can beat me? I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!"

He point his finger at him with a lot of disapproval. But Kuroko didn't bother much with his actions.

_~Kuroko: I'm surprised he hadn't figure that out, of course I was much weaker than what he thought."_

Kuroko: "You can't be serious. Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started."

_~Kagami: "Was this kid being serious!"_

Kagami: "You want a fight? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kuroko noticed his frustration in the matter when he grabbed hold of his shirt lifting him up slightly off the ground. Then decided that it was best to simply tell the truth.

Kuroko: "I wanted to see how good you are for myself."

Kagami: "What?"

Kagami let go of Kuroko and placed his hand on his head like he was beginning to get a headache.

Kagami: "Unbelievable."

_~Kagami: "There must of be something wrong with me, too. He's just so weak that he doesn't smell like anything. This is stupid."_

Kuroko lifted the ball to give to Kagami.

Kuroko: "Um.."

He left his hand to stop him and started to walk off.

Kagami: "Enough. I'm not interested in the weak."

Kuroko watched with his cold blue eyes.

_~Kuroko: "He's strong, I believe that he may be capable to match with the rest of the Generation of Miracles."_

Kagami was picking up his stuff and was about to leave.

Kagami: "Let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball. However much you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball.

He had flung his basketball uniform jacket over his shoulder when kuroko stopped him from taking another step away.

Kuroko: "I don't accept that."

Kagami: "What?"

Kuroko moved closer to the bench and place the ball on his side that only the weight of his arm was putting pressure to keep it on his hip.

Kuroko: "First of all, I love basketball. And I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong who's weak."

Kagami: "What did you say?"

Kuroko: "I'm not like you."

He faced the light so the angle of his shadow with his body.

Kuroko: "I'm a shadow."

**-Time skip-**

* * *

**Next Morning**

_(Since it'll be a hassle to continuously write First year #ect. I'll shorten it later to FY)_

It was raining out side. All members were in the gym already ready for practice. First years were surprise with the practice they were given.

First year: "What? A mini-game?"

All the first years were wearing yellow over sleeveless jerseys to represent the teams,

First year #7: "I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already."

First year #6: "Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting?"

The second years were all stretching and warming up. Also wearing sleeveless jerseys but theirs were blue.

First year #6: "They went to the finals just in their first year."

First year #7: "Are you serious?"

First year #9: "That's not normal."

Kagami who was number 11 spoke up.

Kagami: "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones. Let's go"

He walked up before the rest.

_~Riko: "Let's see exactly what these rookies can do."_

Riko stood in the middle circle of the court holding onto the ball. He pink whistle in her mouth read to blow. She tossed the ball up and the game begins. With Kagamis height he was able to steal the ball. Fist year (FY for short) #7 received it and ran as far in as he could, he quickly passed it over head to Kagami. As soon as the ball was in his possession he turned and made a jump for the net. He was coming on strong as he roared in, slam dunking it in knocking over Mitobe who attempted to defend.

FY #7: "That dunk was unbelievable."

FY #9: "Amazing..."

Riko watch amazed.

_~Riko: "They're better than I expected. Such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play."_

Kagami was still holding onto the hoop even after the dunk, he released his grip and dropped to the floor still standing. The second years were already sweating.

Hyuga: "This is unbelievable."

_~Hyuga: "He's more than ready. He's a monster."_

As the game progress Kagami was slam dunking almost all the shots. The first quarter was won by the first years with the score 11 to 08. The second years were surprisingly out of breath.

Hyuga: "I can't believe the first years are this strong."

Koganei: "Kagami's doing it all himself!

_~Kagami: "Shit! That kid still has me on edge!"_

Kagami watched as Kuroko who then had possession of the ball look so confused and had no were to pass it. In his confusion Izuki stole the ball from him.

"Steal!"

Koganei received the steal and passed toward the second year player #8.

FY #9: "It's him again! Keep it together!"

He yelled at Kuroko.

_~Kagami: "For all the profound things he says, he can't play for shit! Guys who are all talk..."_

Right when Mitobe was going in for a shot Kagami interfered.

_~Kagami: "Piss me off more than anything!"_

FY #6: "So high!"

FY #7: "Nothing can stop Kagami now!"

Riko blow the whistle to indicate the end of the 3 quarter. Hyuga and Izuki were preparing.

Hyuga: "Time to put them in their place."

Izuki: "It's on."

Players Izuki, Koganei and #4 were blocking Kagami who had the ball.

"Three?!"

Kagami tsk with frustration, he was trying to side step when Hyuga shorten the distance of his twists.

FY #7: "They're desperate to stop Kagami!"

FY #6: "They're double-teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball!"

Izuki and Koganei double-teamed on Kagami.

FY #6: "They have no intention of letting him touch the ball!"

While the second years were shutting down Kagami, Hyuga came in for the kill shooting a 3 pointer. The first years were losing there momentum and quick, looking at the score board the second years are a head. First years with 15 and second years with 31. The first years were no almost completely out of breath.

FY #7: "They're good."

FY #6: "There's no way we could have won."

FY #9: "I've had enough."

Kagami took hold of the yellow jersey #9, hand brought the boys face up close.

Kagami: "Enough? What the hell are you talking about?!"

UN-notice by any of the players Kuroko approached kagami from behind. Bringing his knees to connect with the back of Kagami's. The shock almost took down Kagami. His legs trembled with surprise and it made him let go of the other player.

Kuroko: "Please calm down."

As if the air around Kagami turned black and red he turned his head to face Kuroko.

Kagami: "You bastard..."

The three first years backed away with fear on their faces like the just saw a demon.

Koganei: "Looks like they're fighting."

Izuki watch as the other teams argument got bigger then realized something, Koganei notice his changed.

Koganei: "What's wrong?"

Izuki: "Was he in the game?"

He asked as they watched kagami yell at Kuroko with his hand above his head then suddenly taking one swing from each first. But missed because Kuroko dodge them both. The three first years panicked when Kagami grabbed kuroko's shirt.

Koganei: "Kuroko? I dunno?"

_~Riko: "Even I forgot, and I was the referee."_

Upon realized that she to realized that Kuroko was still on court she had dropped her whistle from her mouth. The three first years were desperately holding him back as Kagami growled his teeth at Kuroko who stood there.

_~Kuroko: "Pissing off Kagami is actually quite entertaining."_

_~Riko: "Huh? How long has he been in?"_

* * *

The game resumes. FY #6 had the ball when the final quarter was coming to its end, Kuroko who stood a few feet a head flexed his wrist.

Kuroko: "Excuse me. Could you just pass me the ball?"

FY #6: "Huh?"

On the sideline a few first years shouted out.

FY #10: "You can do it! Three more minutes!"

Checking the scores, first years remained at 15 as for the second years was in the lead with 31.

_~FY #6: "What can you do with the ball once you get it? At least don't let them take it."_

FY #6 passed the ball to an open kuroko.

_~Kuroko: "Better now or never, I'll pass it to the one closets to the net behind the defenses."_

The ball suddenly change directions and planted its self straight into the hand of FY #9 who was just bellow the enemy net. He twist and shot at the hoop, with no interference the ball when right through.

Hyuga: "It went...What? How did that go through?" Hyuga fixed his glasses, maybe he was seeing things.

Riko on the bench watched, she couldn't believe her eyes.

_~Riko: "Why do I feel so uneasy? Is something unbelievable happening?:_

_~kuroko: "Everyone is surprise, I suppose they would be. It's not every day that something like this happens in practice. I'm glad to have gotten some of there attention."_

FY #7 was having trouble getting around his marker when he spotted Kuroko wide open and in a ready position. The ball was passed to him and like before the ball turned in a matter of seconds. The ball was now passed to FY #6 who was in a good spot to shoot.

Kagami: "Go for it! Shoot!"

Kagami encouraged. Suddenly the ball was being passed in odd directions, slipping through the second years defenses.

Izuki: "They passed the ball and made the shot before we realized it!"

Koganei: "What's going on?"

As Riko watched the match unfold before her, she noticed what was happening. When the ball is being passed to Kuroko it suddenly will change it's course and be handed to a better positioned player. Kuroko never held onto the ball more than 2 seconds, he simply slaps it away.

_~Riko: "Is he using his lack of presence to pass? He's not even touching the ball for very long! Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even more? Misdirection. A technique used in sleight of hand. He's drawing his opponent's attention away from himself. To be more accurate he's not using his lack of presence, but directing his opponents attention elsewhere. He's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. I'd heard rumors, but I didn't think he actually existed. The sixth phantom member of the Generation of Miracles!"_

The amazing passes continues, a couple of time Kuroko slapped the ball down to bounce its way to Kagami. Always he would be surprised.

Hyuga: "Damn it. I got caught up in Kuroko's pass!"

Kagami took a shot at the hoop, it went in making the score now for the first years 36 second years 37.

"I don't believe it! It's a 1 point difference!"

The game was ending and only a couple of second remained. Koganei was passing to Mitobe when FY #6 cut in half way. The ball was pushed to Kuroko, he took hold of it gaining a head start on the rest.

Hyuga: "Crap!"

"Go, Kuroko!"

The first years were cheering while Hyuga and Izuki were straight on his heels. Riko couldn't help but feel happy this was the climax of the game. Kuroko jumped allowing the ball to leave his hand a little closer to the net. His shot was a miss and bounced off the edge of the rim, shock of losing took over the three first years joy. Quickly a big hand connected with the ball.

Kagami: "That's why I hate the weak!"

he slammed the ball right through.

Kagami: "You have to make the shot. Dumb ass!"

Kuroko had believed that he would coming in the last second, Kagami was just not the type to leave everything up to Kuroko when he know his so bad. He smiled, happy that Kagami was there to finish the job.

**-Time skip-**

* * *

At a fast food restaurant kagami had just finished ordering a shit load of burgers.

Cashier: "Thank you very much."

She bowed and he took the tray and walked off, people behind him stared in amazement of the amount he had ordered. Kagami took a sit near the window, unknowingly Kuroko had already taken the sit across before him. He opened one of the burgers and turned to look out the window as he took a bite, he blinked once then noticed Kuroko. The one chunk he had taken went down his throat hard and quick, he couldn't even chew it before it went down.

Kuroko: "Hello."

Kagami: "Where'd you come from? What are you doing?"

He asked quickly he was completely shocked to see Kuroko was there.

_~Kuroko: "How innocent."_

Kuroko: "I was sitting here first. I like this place's vanilla shake."

Kagami smirk.

Kagami: "Go somewhere else."

Kuroko: "I don't want to."

kagami: "If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends!"

_~Kuroko: "Honestly I don't see the problem with that."_

Kuroko: "This is my usual hangout."

Kagami knew now that Kuroko wasn't going to leave so why bother anymore. he sighed loudly, and picked up one of his burgers. Tossed it to Kuroko who managed to catch it.

Kagami: "Here. I don't like guys who suck at basketball. But you've earned yourself one of those."

_~kuroko: "Seems I manage to gain something out of him. He acknowledges me for now."_

Kuroko: "Thanks."

They finished their meals and had left the fast food restaurant to walk home.

Kagami: "Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?"

He asked. They were walking side by side, Kagami had his hands in his front pants pocket why Kuroko was still drinking his vanilla shake. Kagami had his uniform cardigan open to see hes undershirt and Kuroko's zipped up properly.

Kagami: "If I played them now, how would I do?"

Kagami was curious and sense only Kuroko knows how powerful the Generation of Miracles are it was appropriate to ask him.

Kuroko: "You'd be destroyed instantly."

Kuroko said plainly, though part of it was teasing. Getting on Kagami's nerves was entertaining in it's own way. kagami didn't like the plainness of how he said it, you could see a vain pulse on his forehead.

Kagami: "Do you have to put it like that?"

Kuroko: "The five prodigies have each gone to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top."

Kagami was please to hear that they were all strong opponents, he laughed.

Kagami: "That's great. That's the kind of thing that lights my fire in me.

_~Kuroko: "Fire?"_

Kagami: "I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player."

_~kuroko: "A big goal, if his willing to try and bit the Generation of Miracles. I will help him."_

Kuroko: "I don't think that's possible"

Kagami was pissed.

_~Kagami: "Why does this kid have to say it so harshly!"_

Kagami: "Hey!"

kuroko: "If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet."

The light to cross turned green, Kuroko quickly went over and stepped off the road.

Kuroko: "You can't do it alone. I've also decided."

Kagami let out a hum for a question.

Kuroko: "I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan."

_~Kagami: "Is he serious? humph what a guy. I like the way he thinks."_

Kagami: "looks who's talking. Do whatever you want."

Kagami smiled.

Kuroko: "I'll do my best."

* * *

**ALL RIGHT THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 1 SORRY IF KUROKO IS A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER YOU CAN'T REALLY TELL WHAT HE'S THINKING. SO I TRIED TO GO WITH THE FLOW. THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS REALLY DOWN TO DETAIL AND NO CHANGE SO I DID A LITTLE TOUCH UP ON THE SECOND HALF. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


End file.
